Will You Be My Valentine?
by high-spirited reader
Summary: It is Valentine's Day! Again...For all the single without a date, it is the hell!   Bella Swan escaped from her roommates. She wanders in NY - like Edward Cullen who kisses every girl he meets. What happens when those two meet? OneShot.AH.


**First fanfiction. Have fun. I'm sorry for all the faults you'll may be discovering!**

Kisses to Eternity

BPOV

Shit. Valentine's Day again.

Hating the world and myself I walked through New York. Everywhere were hearts and couples making out or holding hands. And in all this was me: a little lonely soul who was trying to block out all these couples around me.

I hate this day. What idiot invented this day? It was only one day more to depress the single ones. People without a boyfriend or at least a Valentine's Date.

I heard a giggle next to me. "Oh, Edward, not in public.", giggled some blonde dumb bimbo. I glanced to the side and saw that the girl was almost eaten by this Edward. He was kissing the fucking life out of her! "Uh…", I was so frustrated and walked away quickly. This couldn't be happening.

If you are thinking now _"What is this girl doing in the city on Valentine's Day, with all the couples that it can't stand, instead of being at home, chilling on the couch and avoiding all this crap?" _, then I have to say: My apartment was also cursed by Valentine's Day!

My two considerate roommates had invited their nice boyfriends and were spending the day together. I only walked on the iced streets of New York to escaped from those love-crazed people. Talking about love-crazed: Was it just me or were the bimbo and her lover following me?

I looked over shoulder and saw that the lover moved to another girl while the bimbo was chasing him in her six inches high heels (dangerous!). "But Edward", she cried, disappointed. " I thought we were made for each other!"

"Oh well, think again." He replied coldly. The bimbo paused and managed to slip and fell on her miniskirt wearing ass. I couldn't help it and laughed out loud. This view was great!

I looked to her lover if he would help her, but he was already making out with another girl. He released her finally and also shook his head, mumbled something and walked away quickly. I rolled my eyes. I would never and hopefully didn't have to understand this guy!

When he searched for his net victim, I decided it was time to leave. I rushed into a Café…which was decorated with hearts all over. Suddenly I had the urge to vomit! All this was pure trash…

I wanted to leave fast when a voice stopped me. "Hello, Miss, can I offer you a Valentine's Day Card?", sang a male voice. I turned around to this guy and found the term "guy" somehow was misguided. I tilted my head and eyed the 15 year old boy with pimples.

"Oh no…thank you, Shorty.", I said. I heard the door open and close. " The Valentine's Day is not my thing. Better I am leaving now!"

"Ehm…uh…okay." He stuttered, confused.

I turned around und looks straight in green eyes. Oh holy shit! These were the eyes of the kiss-loving lover of the bimbo! My eyes widened and I wanted to escape the Café as fast as possible.

"Hello", he said to me. "I am Edward Cullen." Why didn't I notice before that his voice was incredible? Now, I could understand why the bimbo was so disappointed when he was finished with her. "Hello and Bye", I said quickly before I bolt to the door. "Wait", he tried to stop me. " I have to ask you something!"

"Sorry, no interest in one of your make out sessions, Sweetheart", I answered before I was outside in the exhaust fumes polluted air of New York. I glanced behind me and look through the glass door. Luckily, this Edward Cullen wasn't following me. He only looked at me, completely confused.

I should take the chance, I thought. And I was walking and walking, away from the Café. When I was sure that he couldn't follow and catch up with me, I slowed down.

Livid, I realized that suddenly I saw his gorgeous green eyes in front of me. Preferably I wanted to lose myself in those eyes forever….

EPOV

You could say that you had to find your true love in a big city like New York! There were enough candidates! But the luck wasn't on my side…

I went all day through the never-ending streets and kissed random girls to find the love of my life! Everyone in my family had found their loves in this manner: They had met on Valentine's Day, kissed and never separated since then.

This was going on for centuries! It seemed like I would be the outsider! Why else couldn't I find the right one? All of my relatives had told me that you have to feel it in the kiss if Cupid's arrow struck you. Don't make me laugh! Certainly that was some fairytale!

_But if you think it is a fairytale, why are you still trying?,_ my inner voice said.

I just released some blonde when I felt the look of a brunette. I looked at her and saw bright brown eyes that were widening. She looked away and hurried away. I apologized hastily to the girl and chased after the brunette. Perhaps she was it! All day I looked for blondes but who says that she couldn't be brunette? Maybe I approached the whole thing the wrong way!

The beauty entered a Café with hearts all over it. Disgusting!

Probably she had a boyfriend. _Give u, _my pessimistic voice said, but I wouldn't give up. I entered the Café and heard her talking with the waiter. "The Valentine's Day is not my thing. Better I am leaving now!", she said. Ha! So she had no boyfriend and could dance out of joy.

She turned to me and stiffened.

"Hello, I am Edward Cullen", I introduced myself, smiling. She was silent for a moment but answered me finally. With three words which I didn't expected: "Hello and Bye!"

I blinked confused while she was bolting to the door. I turned to her and tried to stop her. "Wait. I have to ask you something!", I shouted after her. "Sorry no interest in one of your make out sessions, Sweetheart", she said before she left the Café. Outside she glanced at me a last time and disappeared. Frustrated, I sighed. And I was so sure she was the one! Those eyes…Those eyes were made to let someone get lost in them. I wanted to be the someone!

Disappointed, I left the Café and walked through the streets. My motivation went away but I knew that the next Valentine's Day and my chance for true love was not until next year, so I was determined not to give up.

I would find the right one…

BPOV

"One latte macchiato and green eyes, please", I ordered at Starbucks in of the malls.

"Eh…We don't have green eyes, Miss", the sales girl said frowning. "Did I say green eyes? Oh…eh, I meant a piece of chocolate cake of course. I'm sorry", I apologized blushing.

She only grinned."No problem" She took the money and gave me my order. I took the latte macchiato and the green ey…the piece of chocolate cake and sat down in a corner. I had looked for Café without hearts everywhere but Starbucks was loyal to me and didn't misshape the shop with the unnecessary decoration.

I was eating the cake when Mr. Wonderful entered suddenly.

This couldn't be happening! _Was he following me?_, I cursed internally.

_Maybe he haven't seen me!_ I thought. I sank down the chair and hid behind my latte macchiato. But he had seen me. He widened his eyes in surprise and smiled broadly. Internally I whined about the loss of my cake, I leaped from the seat and ran to the door. But he wrapped his hand around my wrist. I turned around and looked into bright green eyes.

"You are not going to get away again" Edward breathed.

"I'm wouldn't be so sure about that" I said before I ran out of the Café. I didn't go far because as soon as I was outside the ground came nearer and nearer. Damn, I slipped on the ice.

I was falling but suddenly two strong warm arms wrapped around my waist and hold up. Mr. Wonderful was grinning at me.

"I got you", he said. "Let me go", I ordered partly angry and partly delighted because of those eyes!

"Not before I've checked something", he whispered and his face came nearer.

"I don't want to be a part one of your make out affaires, so let me…" I couldn't continue since his lips met mine. As soon as our lips touched I felt a electric shock go through my body. My whole body was on fire and my heart stopped, my brain didn't function anymore and I never wanted to let him go. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him tighter against me. He deepened the kiss and I knew I should end this kiss but I couldn't. It was too good…

EPOV

I couldn't help myself but to interrupt the speech of this beauty. I had to know! _Now or never,_ my inner voice said and the next second it happened. My lips touched hers in the same second I knew that I found her.

My heart did somersaults, my pulse quickened, my body tingled and I never wanted to let go. Luckily it seems like she didn't also want to let go because she reciprocated to the kiss and wrapped her arms around my neck. I pulled her tighter and deepened the kiss.

Now it was clear: She was _it_! I had found her!

Sometime later we ended our kiss breathing heavily.

I smiled apologetically. "Ehm…can I ask you, what's your name?"

She laughed quietly and adorable. "My name is Bella."

" The name suits you", I breathed.

"Thank you. But now you have to explain some things" she said.

"I will do it if you promise me that for every word I speak I get a kiss" I set the deal.

She grinned." These kisses you will get."

And with this we were walking through New York. I told her why I was walking in the city and kissing random women. When I said that my search was finished with her, she blushed which brought a grin to my face.

Then I remembered something. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure", she smiled. I paused and pulled her to me. "Why don't you like Valentine's Day?"

"Isn't it obvious?", she asked a bit surprised. "Sweetheart, I am single. If you are single you'll be lost on that day! I haven't even a date! So this day is like hell!"

"Hm…" I grinned. "What would you say if you had a date? Would you still hate the day?"

"Probably not" I admitted.

"Then you have a date now" I decided smiling.

"Oh?" She raised her eyebrows , slightly amused. "And with who?"

"With me, of course" I said indignantly.

She grinned mischievously, "And if I say I don't want a date with you?"

"Then you would lie, my love."

"You may be right", she laughed.

And with this I took my first step into eternity with my soulmate.

**This was it. Thank you for your attention! :D**


End file.
